


Two Colours

by toutdoucement



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutdoucement/pseuds/toutdoucement
Summary: A kate/ari drabble





	Two Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

They both had dark hair. There eyes were the same deep brown.

But when they were lying in her bed, her playing his blanket, she liked to watch their skins, to observe how white hers could be, with shade of red where he’d bite her, hours before and how his could be… not-so white.

This kind of difference had never been a problem for her ; colours, religion, him coming from and fighting for another country. Her parents had taught her to be open, these things made them who they were.

But these differences meant that she was Caitlin Todd and that he was Ari Haswari and that she shouldn’t even have the opportunity to observe him, lying on his sweaty body.

And yet, here she was and as she listened to his soft snore, she slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face and no guilt in the heart.


End file.
